Eternias Adopted Son
by robert32514
Summary: When certain truths and facts surface, a damaged savior will cross the veil to another world to find a family he didn't know existed. But when that family is threatened, he will join another savior and take the fight back against the darkness that is Skeletor and a new adventure begins. Based on the 2003 series.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternias Adopted Son**

 **Ch. 1 Jumping Worlds**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or He-Man**

 **J. K. Rowling and Mattel do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome**

 **Ch. 1 Jumping Worlds**

Death, Thanatos, these were just two names to the many he went by as he watched the heir and final descendant of his oldest friend, Ignotus. For many years, Death could have claimed the child, if only to save him from the life of pain he endured from Riddle, the Dursleys, and the manipulations of the old goat Albus Dumbledore. But a small part of him wanted the boy to fight back. He was forbidden to touch him, but even if that was so, he clearly threw his support in the boys favor when Albus too many names Dumbledore tried to manipulate Harry even in death. Oh death was livid and put a stop to that when Harry entered purgatory for the first, and hopefully the last time in many centuries. He made sure the Potters James and Lily, Fleamont and Euphemia, Sirius Black, and even Ignotus Peverell himself beat the hell out of the old fool and had him sent straight to Hell where he belonged.

Death was tired of the old fool messing with the divines plans as Harry was indeed meant to be a Champion of the Light, just not as the old fool wanted. Many things were laid to bare as Harry Potters family came to him with love and devotion, yet they were bluntly honest with him as well about several betrayals.

As a thank you for his service, Harry was allowed to escort two souls who did not deserve to die in order to raise their son. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks. They too informed Harry how Dumbledore manipulated him at his behest, something Harryy knew nothing of until now as the Potters thrashed them good as they had done Sirius for failing Harry. It was a fair penance that they return to life so they could know that at least they could be Harry's supporters when the truth came out.

One being, though Harry was immune to poisons and love potions due to the Phoenix Tears and Basilisk Venom running in his veins, it did not mean his mind was immune. He'd learned he'd been betrayed not just by Albus Dumbledore who played around with Harry's mind many a time with constant mind swipes, his mental torture from Snape and Riddle, sealed Wills, traitors in the form of Ronald Bilius Weasley, Molly Weasley, and even the many staff of Hogwarts, though they cared for the boy, had followed Dumbledores advice to the letter and allowed many years of pain and manipulations run rampant in the life of one Harry James Potter.

Molly Weasley-Prewitt and Dumbledore had created and signed an illegal, yet very invalid marriage contract for Harry and Molly's daughter Ginervra. Problem being, she was already Harry's as she owed him a life debt that turned into something else the moment they kissed one another all those months ago and revealed that wherever he went, she would follow, even in Death.

Death asked for one final thing before Harry left, to finish Riddle off and meet him at a certain date with certain objects so that if Harry wanted, he could be free of a world that if anything, was no longer worth fighting for. When Harry asked, Death clued Harry in that he had family on another world in the form of a cousin and her children, a world called Eternia. Their names were Marlena and her twin children Adam and Adora, though for the moment Adora was missing on another world.

So it was Harry and the Lupins returned to life and won their war. Within days after the war, Molly and Ronald Weasley were revealed as the thieves and traitors they were. Death had hinted at Harry in saving Fred Weasley, but a balance had to be maintained and Ronald was taken instead in a stray curse, but the day he had been revealed for what he truly was, he went from hero, to villain. Molly for her part in Dumbledore's plot was cast out of the Weasley family and was returned to her sister who wanted nothing to do with her.

Harry was surprised that in the ensuing chaos of all he had learned and revealed to Magical Britain, that though he comforted his friend Hermione, it was Draco who finally threw down the shackles of prejudice that his father placed on him since he was born and became his own man.

With his mothers help and guidance, Draco Malfoy would do all in his power to be a better man and in time, not only earned Hermione and Harry's forgiveness, but Hermiones heart and eventually, after courting for several years, they would marry.

Five years had passed, and Harry had finished what he had set out to do. He found and reunited with Dudley and Petunia, but Vernon had not changed in the least, not that Harry wasn't surprised. Petunia had come around to asking her nephew for forgiveness when her sons girlfriend and later fiance would reveal all that Harry had gone through and the truth that was told of Albus Dumbledores treachery. This included how Lily and James would still be alive as well as Fleamont and Euphemia Potter if Dumbledore had not imperiosed and influenced the one he knew to be a traitor, Peter Pettigrew. So, in earnest, Pettigrew was not only responsible for James and her sisters death, but the Death of of James parents as well. Harry informed Petunia when she took him into her arms for the first time in a loving manner, begging for forgiveness, that though he forgave her, he could not forget what she had done. That in a way, what she and her husband had done and even Dudley, made him into the man he was this day. Dudley and his mother understood what that meant and would work hard to try and have a loving relationship with Harry for what time he had on Earth. It was surprising to find Dudley having met and fallen in love with a witch that Harry barely knew, but yet there were many he didn't know. The girl in question was a Ravenclaw. Harry left all of his restored family wealth and titles to his Godson and heir should he fail to return, though he tried to give some to Petunia and Dudley, who refused as they felt they had no right due to what they had done in the past. Remus and Nymphadora, though they appreciated all that Harry had done for them, were remorseful in how they had acted in following Dumbledores orders in his quest to see Harry as a Martyr and an unwilling puppet. Harry forgave them, how could he not. Nymphadora, Andromeda, Draco, Narcissa, Petunia, Dudley, and now Teddy, were his final biological ties to Earth. As his first and only meeting as the Head of House Black, Harry had passed on everything to Teddy with his mother as Proxy. Andromeda would act as Proxy for House Potter while Narcissa would do so for the restored House of Peverell.

Draco and Neville would help Harry in revealing Dumbledore's plot when they allowed Rita to reveal even more information of Dumbledore's treachery with Harry confirming what he learned in the afterlife. Luna, Neville's fiance, helped heal Harry's fractured mind from everything Dumbledore had done to him. She and the Lady's of House Black helped Harry learn the true way of shielding and protecting his mind.

The day had finally came where Harry was ready to leave Earth. When Arthur learned that Harry and his daughter Ginny had bonded due to the fact that her debt to Harry Potter turned into a bonding at Bill and Fleur's wedding, he was ecstatic to learn it wasn't because of potions that Molly tried to use on him. But he was heartbroken to learn Harry had no desire to remain on a world that put him on a pedestal one day as a hero, and vilified him as a villain the next, let alone the Wizarding World of Great Britain whom had no backbone and barely fought back unless they had someone holding their hand or in this case their ear. Many things needed doing and changing before Magical Europe could join the rest of the Magical Realm of the world. The things Harry had set into motion would surely see to it, after all.

From what the spirit of Lily Potter and the being known as Thanatos had explained, that once upon a time, N.A.S.A. had a shuttle of Astronauts that launched into space in the late 70's. Lily's cousin was the only survivor that survived the journey and had managed to safely crash-land on Eternian soil after a wormhole sucked the shuttle in and spat it out in the far side of the galaxy. The Angel of Death exclaimed that he would be able to use the veil as a stargate of sorts, but only one time. Ginny, in her love for Harry, painfully asked her father to allow Harry to take her as his wife after he spoke with Arthur who wanted to think on it. He knew of Harry's plans to leave earth for a time and also knew that he'd not be able to see his little girl or Harry for a long time, though Harry would find a means to return to Earth, one day. As he promised this, Arthur gave his blessing. Their union was a private one as only family were allowed to be present as Arthur Weasley gave his daughter's hand in Marriage to Harry Potter.

Harry tried to get the twins to take his part of the Weasley Wizarding Weases and give it to Teddy where their business was concerned, but with his promise to return one day, Teddy would get half of what was Harry's cut, the other half would grow in interest until his return. All of the brothers of House Weasley gave their final goodbyes to the newly wedded couple as did Neville, Luna, Hermione, Dudley, and Petunia. It was a tearful goodbye days later as all of Harry's remaining family in Andromeda, Narcissa, Draco, the Lupins, the two Dursleys, and finally, the Weasley's watching as Harry presented before the Veil of Death, the three Hallows. Two of which Thanatos, upon his arrival, took back, the wand and the stone. The other and final object, the cloak, it did not. As no blood was spilled in its pursuit, and the fact it became a family heirloom, Death stepped to the side and waved its hand before the veil. It took on the form of a water-like Veil that shimmered in its radiance.

With a final set of hugs and well wishes, Harry and Ginny Potter-Weasley, arm in arm, took a deep breath, and walked forward. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves shooting across the stars at unnatural speeds, passing worlds, nebula's, and even more oceans of stars before finally, they found themselves in a lush green world where a set of moons could be seen in the sky and a set of suns, one yellow and one red, shined brightly in the sky. Turning around, they found a rather large white stone wall before them and to their right side, a set of doors made of the same stone with golden trim on the top and going between both doors. Before they could speak of the majesty of it all, they noticed something of themselves as they had not known that they had changed. They both were taller by a few inches, and leaner. Harry was bulkier, but not too bulky, more of a combination of a runner and a fighter. Ginny, for a woman, had a similar cut figure. When they had left Earth, they did so in smaller forms wearing muggle attire. For some reason or another, this was a final passing gift from Death as a means of preparing them for new adventures to come, as well as enhancing their magic to a greater degree as the moment they first stepped on Eternian soil, their senses and magic could feel the magic of this world, saturating the very air itself. Andromeda and Narcissa made sure that Harry would have the clothes for which he needed that was his true size. Ginny herself was not spared on the trip, Harry made sure of that. Trunks were made for them both that would ensure they would continue their studies since Lily informed them that Eternia was a world of both Magic and highly advanced Technology, and sometimes combined together to make things work. Harry had the original copies of both Potter and black libraries as well as the Dumbledore libraries as Aberforth thought Harry deserved due to what his brother had done to the boy.

The Goblins Lord of Gringotts learned of Griphook's treachery when said Goblin stepped forth voluntarily and came clean to his Lord. For this crime, Griphook was to be killed. Harry spoke out on Griphooks behalf, saving the Goblin. So impressed and humbled that Harry would do so, Griphook shed a tear and gave the boy, no,...the young man beside him a look of appreciation that Harry returned with a gentle smile a to show that he was not a cruel man. The Lord of Gringott's was touched that Lord Potter who paid his debt to the Goblins for both the loss of a dragon and the destruction of their bank caused in pursuit of ending the so called Dark Lord, that he made Griphook and his family, slaves to House Potter. Harry not wanting a slave, instead asked for an ally as he explained what he had learned in the afterlife and informed the Goblin Lord he would be leaving for another world. Griphook was then charged with taking this journey with Harry and Ginny and was charged to be their chronicler, but Griphook did not wish to go about the journey alone or to walk into the veil due to superstition, so Harry allowed the Goblin and his family to stay in his magically altered trunks when they crossed the threshold. The trunks also served as an apartment with a small gym, kitchen, multiple bedrooms, living room, potions room, and more. Ginny of course had her own trunk with all that Harry had done to his trunk.

Harry was liking his wifes new look and physique as he touched her abdominal stomach, to which she squealed as her husbands hands had actually tickled her. So caught up in their searching and tickling of one anothers changes and the fun in this discovery of how changed both of them were, they didn't realize they were being watched until the last second as a cough brought their fun to a halt. They had been on the ground and rolling around, tickling one another when the cough interrupted them, as before them stood a large armored individual with a distinct mustache and a weird blue helmet. His armor was a combination of brown and camouflage green with what appeared to be barbarian-esque animal furred-like boots. There were parts of his armor that seemed high tech at best. Both Harry and Ginny stood, brushing off of their clothing what bit of dirt and grass was on them.

It was the armored man who spoke first, "I am Duncan, also known as Man-at-arms, and the Kings Lieutenant. I must ask, who are you and what are you doing outside the walls of the Palace." he asked a bit gruffly.

Standing up, dusting himself off, and straitening his clothing as his wife did when he helped her to stand, "My name is Harry James Potter. This is my Wife, Ginny Molly Potter-Weasley. I am sorry if we're intruding on private property, but, the thing is..." Harry answered while rubbing his neck nervously.

"What my husband is trying to say is, he is the Queens cousin, on the Evans side of the family." Ginny interrupted, her hand on her husbands chest. "We're from Earth. We entered a portal that brought us to this world."

"Earth," he Duncan said in shock. "Hhmmm," he stepped up to Harry who stood his ground while the Man-at-arms looked into his eyes, and for a moment, it felt as if he was looking into his soul, "Yes, yes I see now. You have her eyes. The Queen will be most pleased to see some of her surviving kin on Eternia. Come, I'll take you to her."

As they walked past the double doors, the newly arrived couple breathed a sigh of relief as they then began to follow the man who called himself Duncan. They were awed at the sight before them as they looked on the beautifully carved stone walls. The entire inner lawn was clean, well kept, and well maintained. They didn't have much of a chance to look around as they entered the palace. They continued to follow for about a minute looking around and seeing many oddly dressed and armored warriors who also looked back with odd questioning looks when another set of doors loomed over them. A set of guards nodded at the Lieutenant and allowed him and the Potter's through.

When the doors opened, they noticed a short yet floating humanoid creature that tried to do magic before the King and Queen, but only managed to make a fool of himself. He wore a red dress-like robe with a matching top hat, his arms were bluish-gray with the hat and robes covering so much of his head, that he seemed to have a black head as the only things they could see of his head were his ears poking through his hat and golden eyes. His antics allowed the Queen and King to laugh heartily. To Harry, this creature, whatever he was, reminded him painfully of his friend, Dobby.

"Oh, Man-at-arms, did you like my last magic trick. The King and Queen are enjoying themselves immensely" the creature said as it floated over. "Ooohh, who are these guys, they seem to be radiating intense magic, core magic to be precise. They're natural born magicians." it said as its hands reached out and maneuvered in a way as if sensing their power.

"Thanks for the tip, Orko, but it's imperative that I speak with the King and Queen. Why don't you fetch Adam as this also concerns him."

"Sure thing, Man-at-arms." It gave him a two fingered salute with one of its four fingered hands as if it was a boyscout, and quickly flew in search of this Prince Adam.

Duncan gestured for the couple to continue with him until Duncan stood before the King and Queen and knelt with his head bowed while he held his helmet in the crook of his other arm. Without needing to be told to do so, Harry and Ginny did the same.

"Duncan, my old friend, who are your new friends?" The King asked when he motioned for them to rise with a hand. As they stood and Duncan put the helmet back on, Duncan turned to the side and answered.

"They are no friends of mine, at least not yet. They are world travelers from Earth, Your Majesty. I present to you, Harry James Potter and his wife Ginny Potter. They claim Master Harry here is the Queens cousin on her side of the family, The Evans if I'm not mistaken." he looked to Harry who nodded in confirmation.

The Queen, Marlena, gasped as she stepped down form her throne and stood before Harry as she searched his eyes and saw the eyes he shared with her and Adam and her dear cousin Lily, "Could it be? You're James son. You look like your father so much, but you have the Evans eyes, like your mother, myself, Adam, and the other Evans Clan members."

Harry nodded as a tear fell and Marlena took him into her arms and embraced him. He did the same in return, returning the embrace and acceptance she gave him. When she pulled back to look at him again while wiping her eyes with a hand, "I remember when your mother was expecting you. You were so strong, you literally kicked my hand when I felt your mothers stomach." This caused Harry to blush and turn red. "And now look at you, all grown up and married, to a red head at that. It was always said that a Potter men were susceptible to strong willed women and more than most, a redhead.

"I could tell, the King has you." Harry sniffed as he laughed at this, trying to stem the flood of tears as the Queen beckoned Ginny and gently touched her cheeks. "And I'm sorry for kicking your hand."

"Oh, shush, you were yet to be born." she said before she turned back to Ginny. "She'd be a dead ringer for your mother if not for the eyes. I remember meeting some of her and James friends from Magical Europe, so if I had to guess, I'd say, your father is Arthur Weasley."

"You know my father?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I had met him just once. A curious man who wanted more than anything to learn about my world, or the muggle world as it was called. Where are my manners?" she asked when she turned around and beckoned for her husband, "This is Randor, my husband and King of Eternia."

"It is an honor to meet you, your Majesty." Harry said with a hand out to shake.

Randor would have none of that as he pulled Harry into his chest and laughed heartily with his strong arms wrapping around and bear hugging him for a few moments, "None of that, cousin. You are family here. To you and your wife, I am Randor. Come, I will call for a celebration in your arrival. You must tell us how you got here and how long you may be staying. As from now on, you are honored guests. Now, I wonder where Adam could be!"

"Here your majesty. I caught him napping under a tree,...again." A female voice called out as the royal couple and Harry and Ginny turned to gaze on a beautiful young woman in white and gold dress-like armor, with a long head of reddish brown hair that was tied up and fell down past her backside. She had arm bands and armored wrist bands that showed she was a warrior, something even her arms could not hide as they revealed bulging biceps that had veins popping out.

The boy beside her, walking with a green and yellow striped Tiger beside him, wore reddish brown pants, a white sleeveless shirt with a red vest. A set of armored gloves with a family crest on the upper wrist areas on his hands. He too like everyone else here apparently wore Barbarian-esque animal furred boots. His blond hair was a disheveled mess. His Tiger though, seemed to be a bit of a scaredy cat.

"Aawwweee, he's so cute." Ginny said as she knelt and beckoned the Tiger over with a finger. The animal looked to its owner who shrugged. Taking a chance, the tiger cautiously padded over to Ginny's outstretched hand and smelt it. It must have liked her scent as it rubbed its head in her hand. With her other hand, Ginny began rubbing and scratching its ears, getting a loud purr for her gentleness.

"Wow, Cringer must really like you a lot if it allows you to do that." Adam said aloud.

"Adam," the Queen called out softly, "I like you to meet, mine and your second cousins, Harry Potter and his wife Ginny, of Earth."

"Woah, cousins? Earth? Can you tell me what Earth is like? Can yo..." he started off before the King stopped him.

"Calm down, Adam. In due time, we'll know everything they have to tell us. We'll most likely learn all of it tonight at the feast, in honor of their arrival." Randor then turned to Duncan, "Spread the word, for tonight, we celebrate."

Duncan nodded and got to it as he left and began making the arrangement. He'd be glad to join in on the celebrations and hoped to hear of Harry and Ginny's many adventures and how they arrived. What he didn't know, was after the story telling, how sad and angry a state it would put the Royal Family and most of the Palace individuals in.

 **Here is a second attempt at a Harry Potter and He-Man. Tell me what you think as you read and review. Just a heads up, am now working on the next chapter for this. It should be up in a day or two. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Settling in

**Eternia's Adopted Son**

 **Ch. 2 Settling in**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or He-Man**

 **J. K. Rowling and Mattel do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 2 Settling in**

Night had fallen on the Kingdom of Eternia as there was a somewhat somber mood within the dining halls that was supposed to be undergoing a celebratory feast due to the recent news of events of Earth and Harry's life. Harry and Ginny Potter had just finished explaining to the Royal house of King Randor the recent problems that occurred on Earth, mostly within the British Wizarding World and circumstance of what brought them to Eternia.

Queen Marlena was beside herself with grief as she quickly stood and came to Harry's side in order to embrace him.

Anticipating this, Harry too stood and gathered the woman, no...Queen into his arms as she cried for the pain and suffering Harry underwent over the years as well as for the loss of his parents and remaining family. "It's alright Aunt Marlena. It's over. That's all that matters." he whispered soothingly into her ear as he rubbed small circles into her back with an open palm.

"It should never have been allowed to happen." she cried out. "You died, and for what?"

"Hey," he replied as he gently pulled her back half an arms length, "I'm alive now, and that's all that matters. In a way, it was somewhat worth it as I got to see my parents and in turn, found out the truth of what's been happening in my life and about you. I got to finally be free and to live as I should have been allowed to in the beginning, and now, look where I am, a wife, a family on another world." he tried as he looked towards the tables occupants, from Randor, Adam, Teela, Duncan, Griphook and his kin, and his Wife Ginervra Potter-Weasley. The first half wore dark expressions as they were still stewing over the revelations that had occurred in Harry's life on Earth.

"As much as I would love to change what happened and worry about the what if's, the truth is, I can't. I have to make do with what I have and live, knowing I'm free from the tyranny of not just one evil man, but two."

She nodded as she embraced her cousin once more and then rejoined her husbands side.

"Spoken like a true warrior, cousin." Randor said as he raised his goblet of wine to Harry followed by everyone else.

"Indeed." spoke up Man-at-Arms with his goblet raised and then drank the wine within. The night wound down to a close as Harry and Ginny were escorted to a room of their own by Marlena and Adam while Randor saw to some final duties of the day. Duncan escorted Griphook and his family to a room of their own.

Griphook tried to speak to Duncan on his thoughts about his part in how events played out on Earth since Duncan wore an unreadable yet troubled expression, "You don't approve of me and my family, do you Man-at-Arms?"

"It's not for me to speak on what happened on Earth. Regardles of how the evens that occurred played out, you were judged in accordance with your people. The fact that you betrayed a child who could barely fight back against not one, but two even more experienced Dark Wizards, a child thrust into the role of both savior and martyr for a people too weak to fight back on their own that they left the said young man to fight their battles for them. You made a choice that nearly condemned Mr. Potter. But if there's one thing I do know, is that you underestimated him, and in doing so, so did the Wizards Riddle and Dumbledore."

Lowering his head, Griphook nods, "That young man is the only reason my family and I are alive. He saw a chance for us to be redeemed and he took it by speaking out for us. I am eternally grateful and in his debt, that I will serve him and fight by his side, until the end of my days."

"He is indeed a most unique individual. There are not many like him who would give others a second chance. Take notice Griphook, this, is your second chance, don't waste it. Ah, here we are." he said as he and the Goblin family stopped before a set of large doors that Man-at-Arms then opened. Inside was the biggest room that the goblin family had ever seen as it was lavishly exquisite. It had golden inlays all over the walls, doors, with marble flooring with a patio that overlooked a red sun. There was several rooms attached to the master room, but Duncan noticed that Griphooks family was somewhat rather large, "It seems I'll have to have several more beds added in here in the morning, in the mean time, I hope it's to your liking, Master Griphook."

The Head Goblin looked around in amazement and awe as he was allowed a room that seemed to be fit for royalty and made Griphook thankful that he tried to atone and befriend the Goblin friend that was Harry Potter. What's more, he and his family could live side by side with the humans of this world as if equals. That is something he could get used to, "It will suffice, Master Duncan, and I agree, more beds will be needed. But still, thank you." the Goblin said as he turned and bowed before the Kings right hand man.

"Well, I shall take my leave of you and your family to your rest until tomorrow, Master Griphook. Sleep well." Duncan finished with a returning bow.

On the other side of the Palace, Marlena with her arm entwined in Harry's right and Ginny on his left, walked down a set of Hallways while Harry tried to keep her up to date on what he knew had been happening on earth since before he and his wife left. He at least had the forethought to buy various up to day materials and books on what had happened since Marlena disappeared. Adam who had tagged along, listened as Harry revealed as much as he could. He was still stewing with the information he'd received earlier about his cousins life and secretly hoped that those responsible for Harry's misfortune got what they deserved in whatever pit of Hell was waiting for them within the spirit world. Stopping before a set of doors, like Griphook and his family, Harry and Ginny were given a rather spacious room with a balcony that overlooked the forests of the Kingdom, a rather large bed with silk sheets and furred blankets, walls covered in gold and marble flooring. All in all, a room fit for a King and his Queen.

Ginny was in awe while Harry didn't know what to think. Adam seeing this while Ginny went to the balcony to look over the grounds, asked, "Harry, you alright?"

"It's a really...big room." he said almost silently as he wondered all around the room to take it all in.

Neither mother nor son said anything as they understood what that meant. Harry was used to small spaces, and though the Palace was much more fancier that Hogwarts with the fact that the Wizarding Castle was more gloomy, it would still feel in a way...alien and foreign to the young adult.

"Oh Harry, it's perfect." Ginny said with amazement in her tone, until she she turned and looked towards her husband. Seeing and quickly understanding what he was experiencing, she quickly walked to his side and said, "Harry, it's alright. You're not a part of that life or world any longer. You're safe now."

But Harry wasn't listening, as he had paused and felt a dark presence on this world, distant though it may be, but he could feel it. Whatever had changed with his magic after being unbound, he was soon enough able to feel and sense things, no matter how far or if it was dark and/or light. He even felt something attempting to penetrate his mental shielding, but whatever it was, it was a soft touch, as if asking for permission to speak to him through his mind. Realizing the gentle probing was an actual attempt at communication, Harry very slowly opened a hole in his mental shields, _"Thank you for allowing me to speak to you, Mr. Potter."_ ,came a soft and gentle female voice.

 _"Who are you? How do you know my name?"_ Harry demanded.

 _"Peace, I am not the enemy, my friend. I am known as the Sorceress of Greyskull. None save Man-at-Arms knows of me as well as a few others. Dark times are coming to Eternia soon, and when it does, I will have need of you and your wife to join Man-at-Arms and Adam to meet with me."_

 _"Why?"_ Harry asked.

 _"You will know soon enough. When you can, speak with Duncan, and he will explain all that he can about me and about Adams destiny."_

 _"Adams destiny? Wait, does his parents know of this? Does anyone outside of Man-at-Arms know of this?"_

 _"All will be revealed soon, Mr. Potter. Until we officially meet."_ she spoke as if she was cutting off the connection.

By the time Harry came to, his wife was standing before him with Adam and Marlena on either side of her, looking worried. Clenching his eyes shut in order to wet them since they hurt due to remaining open for so long, he shook his head to clear it while he allowed the pain in his eyes to pass.

"Harry, what happened? You froze up and spazzed out on us." Ginny queried worriedly.

Grunting and holding his head with his left hand as the pain in his eyes was finally subsiding, he answered, "Sorry, just, I felt a dark presence on this world."

"A dark presence, you say? Hmmm." she turned slightly to the left as she held her chin in her right hand, as if deep in thought.

"You know who or what it is, don't you?" Ginny asked.

Sighing and lowering her head, with a bit of reluctance, she turned and answered, "Most likely. But that,...individual is currently locked away at the moment, beyond the Mystic Wall. Neither he nor his forces can penetrate the barrier that keeps him from harming the innocent. Please, let's not speak of him for now, is there anything else that may be bothering you?"

Harry was stunned to learn that there was in fact another Dark Lord on Eternia that apparently had run-in's with Marlena and most likely Randor. Letting the subject drop for now, Harry then answered, "My magic seems to be in a state of influx that I need to get in control of as soon as possible. The conditions here have altered mine and most likely Ginny's magic somewhat."

Ginny, not knowing what Harry was talking about since she felt fine, knew when Harry was holding something back as assuredly as Marlena was, and so, played along with her husband until she could be alone with him.

"I had expected something like that may be the case." his Aunt replied as she wrapped her arms around him and held him firmly as she then kissed his cheek. Releasing him, she then said, "Adam and I will let you two get settled in tonight to rest. Hopefully by morning when you join us for breakfast, you'll be fully rested with your magic stable."

"Thank you, Aunt Marlena." Harry said with a soft yet tired smile and returning the embrace.

"Think nothing of it, Harry, you're family. Now get some rest, you as well, Ginervra." she sent back as she grabbed Adams arm and began walking back towards the door.

"Goodnight Aunty, Adam."

Turning in order to close the doors, Marlena smiled and nodded, "Goodnight, cousins."

Once the doors were closed, Ginny summoned and waved her wand at the doors. Harry felt the soundproofing charms go to work as she slid the wand back into the holster on her wrist, crossed her arms, and turned to her husband with a questioning expression/glare, "Okay, I know when your holding something back and when you're lying. What's going on?"

His eyes still on the door with a now stony expression, Harry answered, "I just got done speaking to someone who reached out to me Telepathically."

"Telepathically?" Ginny asked with worry in her eyes.

"A woman. She calls herself the Sorceress of someplace called Greyskull. She wants to meet with us soon, but we have to speak to Man-at-Arms about her first." he finished as he turned to the bed and began removing his clothing while summoning his shrunken trunk from his pocket where he then called on Winky the House Elf to come on out. She was then asked to retrieve some clothing for he and Ginny. Having located what would seem like a luxuriously large bath tub made of some form of stone and considerably deep and rather long all around, Harry was able to figure out how to access the water and to warm it up.

"Should I be worried about this woman?" Ginny asked as she too began to undress and began to sink into the now warm and comfortable water that Harry had also placed a special suds making liquid necessary for a bubble bath.

When Harry sat down and leaned into the tub, she leaned into his chest since the bubble filled bath was now up to their collar bones. Harry, in his ability to use wandless magic to a degree, motioned with his hand and shut off the water. "No, I don't think we have to." he answered finally as he wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on her shoulder while she laid her barely wet red hair rested on his opposite collar bone and shoulder, "When I communicated with her, I sensed her power. She is incredibly powerful while her Aura shines brightly, almost like that of the sun. I sensed that she could more than kick our asses in a two on one magical duel."

Turning her head slightly to look at him, she asked, "You think she is looking for apprentices?"

"Anything is possible. As I said, she is incredibly powerful. As is the dark power I'm sensing on the other side of the planet, beyond this...Mystic Wall my Aunt spoke of. I'd like to take a look at it as soon as possible. See if there's any chance we can add some of our own Magic and Earth based Runes to the Wall, if only to keep whoever is on the other side of it, from tearing it down anytime soon."

Ginny, lowering her own mental barriers to stretch out her senses, felt what Harry spoke of where the dark power was concerned, "Yes, I can feel it too. Whoever it is, is only getting stronger."

Raising one of his hands from the soapy water and wetting his wives hair and then running his fingers through it. She leaned into his touch and moaned as he rubbed his calloused hand into her hair and right onto her scalp. He awoke a beast within her as she then turned around while in his arms and proceeded to show him why she loved him.

The next morning, Ginny awoke inside of a set of silky sheets and on top of a warm body as she remembered the nights events that lasted well beyond nightfall and smiled as she felt more than satisfied, though a bit deliciously sore as well. But very satisfied nonetheless. She felt his arms tightening around her naked body. Smiling as she was near completely awake, she sighed as she then snuggled into his arms while her head rested on his chest. His heartbeat was steady.

"Good to see you're awake." came Harry's voice.

"Mmmm," she grumbled, "How did you know I was awake?"

"You're breathing changed." Came Harry's response.

"Humf, spoil my fun."

Chuckling to himself, Harry kissed her on the forehead before letting her go and getting himself up from the comfortable bed to relieve and clean himself up. When it was Ginny's turn, Harry stood on the outside balcony, over looking Eternia as the sun rose from his side of the Palace.

As Ginny had finished up while drying her hair with a towel, she found her husband still on the balcony. She saw that there was a tray of untouched food, no doubt brought by a servant. She ate some of the food before walking over to her husbands side.

"I plan on having a talk with Randor."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Whoever our dark friend is, I fear he's about to make a move. We need to be ready."

"How certain are you?"

"Pretty certain." Harry said as he snatched a grape from Ginny's vine that rested in one of her hands.

"Your instincts have been good so far and have served you well, so why not." she said as she smacked his hand playfully when he tried to go for another grape.

Later in the day, Harry, Ginny, as well as Griphook had a chance to meet back up Marlena and her family. Stepping up to the King as he wished to speak to Harry alone, Ginny and Griphook stayed behind. Taking a walk into the Palace grounds of the early morning, Randor was the first to speak, "I hear you possess enhanced Magical senses. That you can sense danger before it happens."

"It's an instinct that has been with me for a good portion of my life since I entered the Wizarding World. Dumbledore made sure his weapon had that...'tick', if you will. The only time I was ever wrong was when I lost my Godfather because Riddle got inside of my head due to the connection we had."

"Yes, this...Horcrux, I believe you called it." Randor said as he nodded.

"A philactory, or soul container. The knowledge of how to create one was forbidden centuries ago. Bottom line is, because a teacher couldn't keep his mouth shut about certain subjects, his student was able to dabble in an forbidden form of magic and look where it got us. When he rose to power after losing what bit of sanity he had after cutting his soul so many times, Dumbledore in his infinite capacity of being a well known chess master and manipulator as well as a behind the scenes glory hog, made sure that a prophecy that's since then been called into question, was followed to a 'T', only, it didn't go as he had hoped. His plans of me dying and him being seen as a martyr fell through when he got cocky and allowed himself to be lured into a false sense of security when he found one of the Deathly Hallows and was lured to the cursed ring of which it laid by an extremely powered compulsion charm."

Randor remained quiet until Harry asked of him, "Who's the man on the other side of the Mystic Wall?"

Since they were rather high up within the Palace and now stood over a banister that overlooked the city of Eternia, Randor lowered his head as he rested his hands on the railing, with a sigh, he answered, "His name is Keldor. And he was once my brother."

Randor for the next forty five minutes spoke of his brother fondly until he informed Harry how Keldor turned to the Dark Arts and tried to attack the Elders. Randor defeated him, but not before the Elders charged Randor as King of Eternia and foretold him about his forces defeating Keldor. Only, when his brother attacked, the Elders fled in their mystical form of energy travel that still racked his brain, and in the battle, Keldor attempted to destroy Randor with a vial of acid when he defeated him. When he threw the vial, Randor deflected it back with his shield. The result was Keldor being badly wounded and no doubt scarred while Randor lost a shield. Upon him being beaten, his men retrieved the wounded Keldor and ran, with Randor giving Man-at-Arms the order to pursue.

He then spoke of how an unknown feminine voice told him of a hero would arise and would aid him, should Keldors forces ever return. For over 16 years this has been, and Randor awaits still for Keldors return.

"Great, another prophecy." Harry mumbled as he crossed his arms and stood overlooking the grounds of Eternia with his cousin in-law.

"I don't believe in them myself, but..." Randor tried as he looked at Harry sheepishly.

"But no one can cheat fate, she always gets what she wants, no matter what we do. Whoever spoke this prophecy and however she spoke it, there's a good chance it wasn't about me."

"How do you know?"

"The first time a prophecy was muttered since my birth, it didn't just mean me, it could have meant my Godbrother, Neville Longbottom as well since he too fit the prophecy. But still..." he left that thought hanging. Rubbing the back of his neck, he continued "Either way, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that I and my wife need training, as does Griphook. Think you and Man-at-Arms can help in that regard?"

"How much training have you had?"

"Physically? None. We've finished Wizarding schooling with pretty high marks while studying further under Ginny's brother who's a rune's master and curse breaker, but we have Zero experience in hand to hand. But where it concerns survival training, thanks to the last war, I've got that down pat."

With his arms behind his back, Randor took in what Harry was telling him.

"Did you know, these bodies my wife and I have wasn't like this before we entered that portal. Death and or Magic themselves altered our physical forms. I'm thinking it was because they needed altering to compensate for whatever they felt we needed to be ready for while here."

"That may be possible." Randor agreed even though he hated speaking of death as if it was a friendly entity. Truth be told, he was down right scared and very uncomfortable speaking about anything to do with Death. And that's all he would think on the matter.

For the rest of the day, at Randor and Marlena's insistence with Marlena escorting them, Harry and his party, including Griphook and his kin, was introduced to and immersed into Eternian culture, meeting new people and getting a lay of the land.

As the day was drawing to a close, Harry pulled Man-at-Arms to the side with his wife and Griphook waiting for them as he informed Duncan how he had a Telepathic conversation with a woman claiming to be a Sorceress of some place called Greyskull.

"I expected you would want to speak of her. I too received a Telepathic commune from her last night wishing to meet and speak with you when your ready." he sighed wearily, removing his helmet.

"Who is she?" Ginny asked.

"An extremely powerful practitioner of Magic who has aided in keeping the Darkness at bay." was his answer.

"You mean this...Keldor, that King Randor spoke of about earlier with Harry?" Griphook replied.

"Yes."

"How dangerous exactly is Keldor?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if he's the type to be anything like your former so-called Dark Lord where the killing is concerned. But, he and his forces are extremely powerful. He is known for hurting his own men and intends to over estimate many of both his own forces and our own."

"But he's still dangerous." Harry sighed as he rubbed his face tiredly. "When is Adams Birthday?"

"In about three days. Why?"

"How soon can you take us to and introduce us to this Sorceress?"

"First thing tomorrow morning."

"Good. Make it happen. The sooner the better."

"Harry's Danger Sense has been going off since late last night." Ginny stated flatly.

"And 9 times out of 10, he's not wrong." Griphook jumped in.

"I'll inform his Majesty tonight after dinner." Duncan acknowledged after a few moments of contemplation.

As the day turned to night, during dinner, the Eternian family was wondering what the Potters, Griphok, and his family, thought of the city of Eternia.

"You can practically feel the magic in the air." One of Griphooks sons, Grimtooth answered.

"Grimtooth speaks the truth. Even I have never felt such a strong concentration of magic here when compared to Earth's magic." Griphook agreed.

"For centuries, these has been constant wars fought by practitioners of Magic, both good and evil. So, it's not so surprising that practitioners of core magic and magical beings such as yourselves and Marlena's kin can feel the magic of Eternia so well." Randor replied.

"Is there any chance that I can get to read some of the history of Eternia?" Ginny asked.

"I do not see why not?" he answered.

"Hermione's rubbed off on you." Harry teased.

Lightly ribbing him in warning, she mock growled, "Watch it Potter."

"You can't call me Potter anymore since the day we married and you said 'I do!', Mrs. Potter." Harry shot back playfully.

The entire Dining Hall was filled with laughter at the playful bantering, and for the remainder of the night, all of Harry's worries about the danger of Keldor was put on the back burner. Though Harry was right to worry, as of this moment, the being once known as Keldor, was in the planning stages of bringing down the Mystic Wall. The only thing stopping him, was a crystal of tremendous power being sought by an underwater creature on Keldors orders. It was just a matter of time before he made his move.

 **Here's chapter two of this story. In the next, Harry and Party will be visiting an Ancient Castle and its only occupant for the first time while preparing themselves for Keldors return to Eternia. I'm always down for some positive reviews. As I load this, I am just now working on two chapters, one being the Brothers of Liberty, and the other being the Flash and Arrow. They will then be followed by more updates as soon as possible. Until next time.**


End file.
